Jonesy's Babe
by BookJunkie
Summary: No longer on hiatus! Yay! When Jonesy shows up with his .:new girl:. Nikki starts to wonder about her feelings for him. Pre or Post Snow Job? Don't know anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**Jonesy's Babe**

Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday afternoon. Most of the gang sat around their usual table in the food court. The only ones missing were Jonesy and Jen; who had to stop at home after school before they could go to work for an unknown reason. Caitlin handed Nikki a cup filled with lemonade and the latter sipped it, sitting down and letting her arm fall casually on the back of Jonesy's usual chair. Everything was calm. Out of nowhere a loud cry, which was more of a screech if anything, broke the silence.

"Shhh… It's okay… Umm…" Jen's voice was heard. Nikki didn't bother to turn around, but she watched the amused, and… shocked (?), faces of the rest as they watched the scene behind her.

"I don't think you're holding her right Jen… No, not like that… Here, let me hold her." Jonesy chuckled slightly and Nikki looked up when she saw their shadows fall in front of her on the table. Her jaw dropped.

Jonesy Garcia, the guy who threatened to drown his little brother in the mall fountain and gave chocolate to a bunch of kids thinking that it would actually make them _behave_, was carrying a baby on his shoulder and cooing to it. There was a blanket he kept on his shoulder for the baby's head and possible spit ups and they were practically eye-to-eye. The baby had stopped crying and was smiling.

Jen, who had been pushing a stroller when she came up, walked over to her chair in a huff. "She always cries when I hold her! It's not fair!"

Jonesy sat down with the "bundle of joy" still smiling and staring at him. "She cries when Courtney, Diego or Ronnie holds her too."

Jen sighed. "The only people she doesn't cry for are our parents, her parents… and you."

Jonesy shrugged slightly (it was hard to with the baby on one shoulders).

Wyatt, having had enough, cried out, "What's going on here?" making the baby cry. Jonesy glared at him before standing up and pacing while he tried to make her calm down.

"She's our cousin's 5-month-old baby. Sarah asked us to baby-sit for the day… well, she asked Jonesy. The thing cries whenever I touch her!" Jen explained, still clearly upset.

"The _thing_'s name is Marissa," Jonesy glared at Jen this time just as Marissa stopped crying. He sat back down and lifted her above his head and cooed, "isn't it 'Rissa?" She giggled in response and he let her cuddle into him again.

"He _is_ really good with her," Jen said slowly, smiling.

"My babe," Jonesy grinned and cuddled her a bit more.

Caitlin couldn't take it anymore (We should all applaud her for being able to wait that long)and quickly went up beside Jonesy and started to coo over her. "Oh-she's adorable-so cute-so small! Oh!" The rest were amazed anyone could talk so fast.

"You wanna hold her?" Jonesy asked. Caitlin nearly jumped for joy and Jonesy carefully placed Marissa in her arms. She lasted 5 seconds before Marissa started to cry. She sheepishly handed her back to Jonesy and he could see disappointment clearly in her eyes. "Don't worry about it Cait. She cries for almost everyone. Any of you guys want to try holding her?"

It took some convincing, and a little reverse psychology on Jen's part, but they finally got Jude to hold her. He broke Caitlin's record by lasting about 10 seconds. Jude handed her off to Wyatt who got the worst score and he tried to give her to Jen, but she refused. The baby was crying quite loudly now so Jonesy took her back and calmed her down. He looked at Nikki. "Your turn."

Nikki shook her head. "No way."

"Come on Nik!" Jonesy pouted. She didn't budge. He made his bottom lip quiver. She didn't even flinch. As a final attempt he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and at last she, reluctantly, gave in. When Marissa was securely in her arms they all waited for the expected explosion of tears. Nothing happened.

Nikki smiled. "She… she's not crying!"

Jonesy leaned so that his head was beside Nikki's and smiled at his "babe". "She likes you, Nik," he whispered.

Nikki smiled wide and glanced at Jonesy. Her eyes went back to the guy beside her and her heat skipped a beat. He met her eye and she quickly looked back at Marissa.

Jonesy left her side and her head swiveled around to watch him walk over to the stroller and pull something out. He sat down and held up a bottle. "You want to feed her Nik?"

Nikki shook her head. "My arms are getting a little tired. She's actually pretty heavy!"

Jonesy picked up Marissa and started to feed her, saying, "You get used to the weight after awhile."

A content silence followed. Nikki watched Jonesy feed the baby with a small smile on his face and a loving look in his eyes. Her heart was aching… with longing?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! You didn't think I'd be back, did you? I had put this story on "permanent" hiatus after posting only the first chapter, but then I looked at this document and realized that I had actually started a second chapter that I had abandoned. I decided that this chapter would make a nice little transition piece and hopefully it will lead to a better plot bunny than the one that seems to be leading me in circles right now. _

After Jonesy finished feeding Marissa, he got up and paced, patting her back lightly. A small sound escaped her lips (more than likely a burp) and he sat back down.

Wyatt got up. "Gotta go to work guys. See you later."

Jude got up too. "Zamboni Dude needs to go too, dudes. My ice needs me! Catch ya later!"

Jen sighed. "I better go too. Take good care of Marissa, Jonesy."

It was just Caitlin, Jonesy (with Marissa) and Nikki left. Caitlin began to blend some lemons to get ready for any customers.

"You don't have to go to work, Nik?" Jonesy asked a little eagerly.

"Are you kidding? I'm only on my 3rd break of the day!" Nikki stated as though it was obvious.

"Um… okay…" Jonesy seemed about to say something when Marissa started to cry again. He tried cuddling her, but then realized what was wrong and sniffed to confirm. "So… Who wants to come with me to help change Marissa?" Jonesy asked innocently.

Both girls' faces scrunched up in disgust. "I… I'm at work right now Jonesy!" Caitlin exclaimed, quickly making the excuse for herself.

Jonesy smiled. "Well, come on, Nik." He got up and looked at her expectantly.

"But… I… Um… Have to get back to work!" Nikki tried desperately to find an excuse for herself as well.

Jonesy smirked. "I thought you were on your break."

"Um…" Nikki looked around as though the answer would pop up out of nowhere, but sighed when she realized she was defeated. "Fine."

Nikki wouldn't realize until later what a terrible mistake she had made with that one little word.


End file.
